A Rose for Elena
by vamphony
Summary: Receiving a rose and note in her locker everyday, always makes Elena smile. She wishes to know who makes this sweet gesture. And, he's always been closer than he appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

As the minutes of the lesson passed, the ceaseless buzzing of the classroom and the unlimited amount of energy the students contained increased, which would be a rare sight if the class was under their teacher's supervision. Having no vicious teacher who would glare at the class with red flames dancing in his eyes as he expects an answer to a question even the world's most intelligent mastermind couldn't provide answer to, was an unbelievable chance worth taking to have at least a few moments of pleasure after a day filled with endless hours of Algebra and Chemical Reactions.

He tilted his head slightly, as if he was looking to the posters on the wall not to alert the airhead jocks around that he was staring at her. She was looking down at her notebook, looking at it with fascination and she doodled in the white paper. Her eyes were the same bright brown it always was and a slightly smile started at her lips staring at the paper. He would kill to see what she was writing. It couldn't be something for the class, the teacher was only babbling on about numbers and equations. He wished she was writing about him. The way she adored every about him, or how she dreamt of them living happily ever after. He sighed at himself. That would never happen, though. She was a popular cheerleading, not to mention completely gorgeous and everything about her took his breathe away. It wasn't even about her body, even if it had been the star of his fantasies, even in that tight cheerleading outfit but it was her beauty. Inside and out. Something radiated from within that rendered her irresistible to both genders. Boys desired her and girls wanted her friendship. It surprised him that she was so kind and amazing, despite the fact she was a cheerleader and all of her friends were brainless morons. He had seen her kindness she's giving to everyone and it made her all the more beautiful. No one has even been excluded from her respect or kindness, even the stupid football players that wanted her. It angered him. She was more than just a warm body. And, it made him happy that she never fell for their schemes or ideas to get her into their bed.

She bit her lip, snapping him from his thoughts, and he continued staring at her, his heart heavy. He had wished more than anything for her to be his but she didn't even know he existed. Why would she? She was popular, beautiful, smart with lots of friends and any guy she wanted she could have. Why would she want and choose him over all of that? He was just some nerd in her class, all he needed was glasses, and he would continue dreaming of a girl he could never touch.

The bell rung and people started to exit the classroom. He made a quick glance at Elena as she looked up from the notebook at the sound, her two best friend's standing in front of her, waiting to leave. He watched as she stood up, a bright smile on her lips, flashing her pearly whites. He turned his head before anyone could notice he was admiring her and he grabbed his backpack, putting it over his shoulder before leaving the classroom behind the three girls.

"Do you think there's a rose and another note in your locker?" The blonde, he remembered was Caroline, asked, a smile on her face. The question made his heart start to race and he made sure he was a few feet behind them so this wouldn't look creepy but so he could still hear every word they were saying. He watched as Elena tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, no doubt a smile and blush on her face and he wished he could see it.

"I hope so. I really love them and the notes. They really melt my heart. They make me feel so good about myself. I look forward to reading them every day. I just wish I knew who was giving them to me" She sighed. He wanted to scream out that it was him giving those roses and nots, that he admired her so much to put roses in her locker just to show he cared, but kept quiet from his previous thoughts. If he said something she would probably just turn around and laugh at him before walking off. He didn't doubt her kindness but she a popular cheerleader and he was the exact opposite. So, of course, his fears grew with every thought that wanted to tell her.

"Maybe It's Tyler or Matt. You know they have huge crushes on you" The other brunette named Bonnie commented as they continued walking. Damon growled inside himself at the thought of those airheads having a crush on his girl. He just blew out a breath and waited for Elena's response.

"Ugh, I hope not. If I ever find out it was them, I would throw every single rose and note out and burn it. But, I know it's not them. They would never be smart enough to write those notes, they don't have the passion or love in their hearts to write those. They are brainless and only want sex. Even they would never think to do something so sweet. That's how I know it's not them. But, I still want to know who it is... badly. Whoever it is they clearly have a crush on me and it makes me feel so flattered at the gesture because the boys just like me because I have a skimpy cheerleading outfit on at the games. That's all they care about so it's nice to have something different. I can't wait to read the one I have today and no, I'm not letting you all read it" The brunette said dreamily, thinking of the rose waiting for her in her locker.

Damo smiled, her answer pleasing him. He certainly did have a crush on her. How could he not? How could any boy or man not completely fall in love with Elena Gilbert? He continued walking as they shuffled to Elena's locker. He went extra slow to hear her thoughts on it as she opened it, excitedly.

She picked up the rose and sniffed it as she always did and smiled into the red rose pedals. She laid it bac down on the bottom of the locker and picked up the card, reading.

 _"Beauty is not flawless; It shines through even your flaws. Beauty is not in the face; beauty is the light inside your heart. And, most of all beauty is about having a pretty mind, a pretty smile, and most importantly, a beautiful soul. Be a girl with a mind, a woman with attitude, and a lady with class._

 _You already have those, make sure you keep them. Don't let what any of these boys say determine your worth because it does not determine on opinions of others or what they say. I know it's hard and life is sometimes hard... even cruel at times, but always remember that for every bad day there's a brighter one ahead. If I went into how deep your beauty went, we would be here for years. Your kindness and respect that no one is excluded from, shows how truly amazing you are. Not many people have the strength to treat anyone with those things anymore. Everyone like to pride their selves on being heartless, like it's a thing to flaunt. They like to show how much they love using other people, innocent people for their own use and gain. But, you don't._

 _I can't even begin to tell you how much I fall harder every time you bit your lip in nerves, or bite your fingernail against your pearly whites when you're bored. My favorite is when you tuck a piece of your chocolate brown hair behind your ear while you speak._

 _And, before you start thinking of who I am, I'm nobody, trust me. We've never even met, darling. I only watch from afar. I give these to you in a childish hope to make you feel beautiful, because you are. You don't often see that, though._

 _Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, Elena. You're beautiful, inside and out. Looks aren't everything, sweetheart, as much as society tells you otherwise. Your soul, your actions speak louder than anything._

 _And, what makes you beautiful, isn't just your pretty face. Your kindness and respect that you give everyone means just as much. That what makes you so beautiful, more beautiful than the others girls at this school. Enjoy the rest of your day, Elena. Remember what I said"_

Elena's eyes teared up at the things she read. Her heart started beating faster and her hands became slick with sweat as she let a tear fall from the corner of her eye. Caroline and Bonnie gasped at the sight and hugged her.

"What does it say? Hope fully nothing bad, right?" Bonnie pushed and Elena shook her head.

"No, nothing bad. Something beautiful..." She said, her voice getting smaller as he walked down the school hallway to his next class.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello, all! Don't worry this is not done! It's a two shot!

The second chapter shouldn't take too long and I hope you all enjoyed! What do you think it going to happen in the second and final chapter? Waiting for your thoughts...


	2. Chapter 2

Damon opened the door to his room, pushing it open with his shoulder before throwing the backpack across the room in anger. The bookbag filled with notebooks and papers hit against the pole of the bed and the pencils and papers came flying out all over the floor. He didn't bat an eye at the sight and instead slammed his fist into the wall, making a hole. All these stupid teachers! First, he had a headache the last period of the day and now the history teacher wanted a five page essay. Could he catch a break?

He rubbed his pounding temples and flopped down on his king sized bed. He wasn't going to start on that, yet. Not until his headache went away. He sighed before sitting up. He needed something to drink. He stood up from his soft mattress and went downstairs, into the kitchen for some water. He walked inside and groaned internally when he saw Stefan sitting at the island, eating strawberries. He needed to hurry, get his water and leave before Stefan started interrogating him.

"Hey, Damon" Stefan said, biting into the red fruit. Damon grabbed a glass cup from the cabinet and nodded, acknowledging his brother but stayed silent. He went over to the sink and before he could turn on the water, he heard his little brother's voice again from behind him.

"How did everything go, today?" He questioned, causing Damon to roll his eyes. Stefan always wanted to push on the _Elena_ situation. He could never leave it alone, even when Damon asked him too.

"The same it always is" Damon snipped, trying to keep his tone neutral, but failed.

"So, she hasn't caught you, yet?"

Damon shook his head. "Nope. And, she never will" He said, turning on the water and filling up his glass. He pulled it back once it was half way and turned it back off before turning around, leaning against the counter. He brought it to his lips, letting the cold water slid down his throat, trying to ignore Stefan's piercing gaze.

"You honestly think you can keep this up? She'll find out eventually, Damon. What don't you get about that? I mean, you obviously leave those notes and roses because you're in love with her but you're never going to tell her how you truly are? I don't understand"

"It's not about _me,_ Stefan. It's about _her._ Yes, I'm in love with her but I mostly do it because I want to see her smile and I want to boost her confidence because she'd beautiful. And, yes, I can keep this up" Damon replied, sitting the now empty glass back on the counter.

"It's senior yeah, though. It's March. I understand you trying to boost her confidence and all because she does sometimes need it, because she's a teenage girl, but this is going to have to stop at some point. Why don't you tell her you like her and take a chance? Even if she turns you down, you'll most likely never see her again, right? You're still planning on going to New York to take over our father's business after graduation, right?" Damon nodded. "Then, _tell her._ She's not like those other girls at school she won't go around and tell the whole school that you like her, even if she turns you down. And, you know that. So, why are you holding back?"

Damon turned away at the question. He didn't have an answer. The fear of rejection was just too great, it wasn't just about her telling everyone because he would be gone in a few months anyway, but if she rejected him... the thought just seemed too dark. He had admired her since freshman year and watched her grow and learn and smile. He was completely in love with her and he had been for years. If she rejected him, he didn't know what he would do. So, it would just be easier to never say anything. He sighed before wordlessly, walking out of the kitchen, his tail tucked between his legs. He continued walking down the hallway of his house, to nowhere in particular, just wallowing in self-pity. His head was still cast down at his feet and he bumped into something. He looked up in fear that he may have knocked some antique over but sighed when he saw the same pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Sorry, mom. I didn't mean to bump into you" Damon said in a solemn tone. Lily just stared at her son's sad face and placed her hands on his shoulders, knowing he wouldn't like if she cupped his face like she did when he was a child.

"What's wrong, my angel boy?" She asked, concern bouncing around in her blue orbs.

Damon's lips slightly curved upwards at the name he giving as a child. But, it soon disappeared when he remembered his and Stefan's past conversation.

"Nothing, mom. Just some teenage boy things" He replied and shrugged, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Lily let out a disappointed breath.

"I hear what you and Stefan were talking about. I didn't man to eavesdrop but one I heard some of it, I couldn't help it. I was a little hurt that you never told me about this girl but I was even more hurt when you said you weren't going to tell her how you feel. You need to tell her, Damon. The girl deserves to know. What's her name again?"

"Elena," Damon responded instantly. "Her name's Elena" He said in a softer tone, knowing how defensive his response had been. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, mom. I just never planned to tell you because it wasn't a big deal. It's not like I would ever bring her home so I didn't say anything. Stefan only knows because he saw me putting a rose in her locker" He said, purposely answering her last comment about Elena.

"Oh, okay. Why wouldn't you bring her home? Why won't you tell her, Damon? Maybe she has a crush on you too"

Damon slightly rolled his eyes at her response. "There's no way she likes me, mom. I'm a nerd. All I do is study and I'm antisocial. She's a beautiful, popular cheerleader. You see the difference?"

"That doesn't mean anything" Lily said in a stern tone. "If you base your decisions of things like this, you'll get nowhere in life, Damon Salvatore. You've read Romeo and Juliet. _They_ were the ultimate rivals and forbidden lovers but they still did it, despite that their families hated each other and that they came from different worlds. So, don't you dare tell me that you and this girl cannot be together" Damon sighed when she was done and Lily pursed her lips.

"I get that you don't want to talk about it but you know I'm here, so is your father and Stefan. Don't let that Salvatore pride stop you from talking about your feelings whether it'd be to us or this girl. But, I want you to think about this, Damon. On graduation day, can you really bare the thought of her getting that diploma and leaving, breaking you heart? Can you bare the thought of another man having her instead? Think about that" Lily said, taking her arms off of Damon. He nodded before going up the stairs and into his room. He laid down on the bed and pushed those questions his mother planted in his head away before his mind could start racing with those possibilities.

* * *

Damon walked down the school hallway, tired and yawning. He stretched his arms up, stopping for a moment before continuing down to the lockers. He often wondered is this was all worth it. Was getting up early and spending money on roses and putting them in a locker for this girl worth it? She didn't even know him. He immediately hushes those thoughts. Of course, she was worth it. Just to see her smile made _everything_ worth it. And, he often had to remind himself that this _wasn't_ creepy but romantic.

He licked his lips when he stopped at the familiar blue locker and looked around to make sure no other students were looking or even here this early. He turned back when there was nobody and opened it, cringing when it made a creaking sound. If anyone saw this, they would question why he was at someone else's locker, especially Elena's. And, he couldn't have that.

He chuckled slightly at the fact there were no locks on them but was grateful, otherwise, he wouldn't be doing this. He _couldn't._ He put the bag inside the locker, taking out the paper and rose, snapping off the thorns so it wouldn't scratch her olive skin. He sat them up against the inside just as he did every day. He closed it once it was sat perfectly the way he wanted and turned his head.

He gasped out loud when he saw a wide pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back up at him. He didn't waste a second before turning around and sprinting down the hallway and into the boy's restroom. He ran into one of the empty stalls, breathless, his mind still running wild with thoughts.

She wasn't supposed to be here. She was _never_ here this early. This wasn't supped to happen. She shouldn't know. How could he be so careless? He should have heard her coming. And, now he sat on a toilet, his cheeks red from embarrassment and his heart racing.

What was he supposed to do now? What _could_ he do? She found out. And, she would reject him once she finally caught up with him in their class, or any other time... any other day.

He mentally smacked himself before standing up and taking multiple deep breaths before walking back over to the door. He opened it slightly, peaking out into the hall. He couldn't hear or see anything, which was good. He quickly opened it and shot right out of the restroom and to his first class, sighing in relief that he had made it and that she didn't know where this class was.

* * *

Damon tapped the pan against the desk, the tapping against the wood becoming faster with every tick of the clock he never looked away from. Only less than two minutes before the school day was over. That meant he could jump into his Camaro and leave this school. Maybe even beg to his parents to let him switch to save himself from embarrassment and rejection. He licked his lips, his breathing becoming more rapid as he heard whispers around him. His breath hitched at the murmurs around but sighed in relief when he realized it was Friday. They were just discussing weekend plans and _not_ his sad attempt at getting the girl he likes attention. But, that didn't stop his blood from turning cold at the mere thought that they were talking about him, even though he knew they weren't.

The bell rung and he didn't waste a second before jumping from his seat and leaving the room, practically running down the school hallway before Elena could reach him, even though he couldn't spot her. He tossed the back pack over his shoulder and gasped in the fresh air when he reached the outside. He sprinted to the Camaro and put the key in the lock before he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Wait," Elena said before she grabbed his hand, holding it between her soft palm. A shiver ran down his spine as her long fingernails rubbed gently across the inside of his hand. He pulled it out of her grasp before opening the door.

"Damon, please" She begged, staring at his back. The moment his name left her lips he froze. Time seemed to slow down. All the sounds, the taste and the touch went numb with joy. She suddenly wrapped her arm around his bicep and her heart shaped face came into view from the corner of his eye. He turned, making her let go of his shirt and she stood a few inches in front of him.

"You know my name?" He asked in a whisper. Her lips curved upwards at his response and she giggle, slightly, making his heart race from the sound.

"Well, we are in the same Algebra class. It's kind of inevitable that I know your name, Damon" she said, a bright smile on her face making him feel proud he was the reason why. The smile suddenly vanished, her face turning serious with a hint of curiosity. "You've been leaving me those notes and roses?" She asked with complete admiration in her voice, like she was in love with the thought. Damon just nodded, silently, fearful of her answer. "Thank you. They were so sweet, Damon. I never would have guessed you left those, but I'm not saying that because I'm disappointed, I just didn't expect it is all because like you said in that note, we've never actually talked-" She stopped herself, knowing she was rambling on. A scarlet blush soon covered her face and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and bit down on her lip, her gaze cast down at their feet. Damon smiled at the sight and tilted her head up with his thumb, silently.

"I didn't mean to go on, I just kind of tripped over my words" She said sheepishly, licking her lips.

"It's okay. It was very adorable and slightly funny" He said, a slightly smirk curving at his lips. She smiled and blushed further at the sight before speaking.

"Why did you leave those notes and roses, Damon? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious"

He slightly clenched his jaw at the question. His body telling him not to answer by locking up. His mother's and Stefan's words rung in his ears.

 _"You need to tell her, Damon. She deserves to know"_

 _"Then, tell her... So, why are you holding back?"_

He took a long, deep breath before answering. "You know why" He said in a strong voice before it lowered "I like you" He said, smaller this time. He looked down at the ground for a moment before finally having the guts to look up at her reaction. And, he did _not_ expect what he was witnessing.

Elena lips were curved into the biggest smile he had even seen, her eyes bright and blurry with unshed tears, her cheeks rosy. He paid close attention to the emotions bouncing in her brown orbs and wanted to cry with happiness with what he saw.

Love.

He pulled his thumb from her skin and he watched as she took a deep breath.

"What's that look about?" He asked, curiously.

She met his eyes again and kept smiling. "I'm happy" His eyebrows drew together in confusion at the response, silently asking her to elaborate.

"I mean..." She started, tucking another piece of hair behind her ears. "I guessed it had been you a few times but I always thought, 'No, there's no way' because..." She paused, mentally prepping herself for her next words. "I've had such a huge crush on you since freshman year. I never would have thought you'd like me back"

Damon paused, his eyes widening twice their original size. He did a double take before he answered. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I like you, Damon. And, I have for a long time..." She said a soft voice. "I never thought in a million years you'd like me back"

"Why the hell w _ouldn't_ I like you back?" Damon asked, his eyebrows raised. "I mean, look at you. How could I not?"

"Because you're so handsome..." She said, taking his hand back in hers.

"But, you're a popular cheerleader. You can literally have any guy you want. And, you were nervous about telling _me_ that you had a crush on me? That makes no sense" He said, rubbing her hand with his thumb as the sunlight warmed their skin.

"The same goes for you and girls. You were scared to tell me" She butted, a teasing smile on her face. "I mean I loved the things you gave me but I would have loved it more if you would have told me that you liked me. I swear, I've dreamt of that for years, Damon"

A smile broke out and onto his face before he pulled her hand and into his body. Their chests were now pressed together as Elena's blush deepened from the motion.

"Well, I guess, we both have given each other some pretty mixed signals. At least we're together now" He said in a whisper that was music to her ears. She smiled, leaning against his chest and closing her eyes. Damon kissed her forehead, curling his arms around her small waist before she perked up at the action and quickly kissed his cheek, leaving a warm spot where her lips had been.

Her arms curled around his neck as she stared into his eyes with love and lust before pulling his lips to hers...

Elena gasped, awaking from her sleep. She placed a hand over her chest as her heart pounded against her chest. Her mouth hung open slightly from the dream and she wished she could have stayed in it just a little longer. The alarm beside her bed went off and she slapped the snooze button as her mother's voice filled the stairs.

"Elena, it's time to get up for school!"

She smiled at her voice and excitedly jumped out of her bed, going to the closet. She would get a rose and a note today, making her smile further. She threw clothes on the bed as a recurring thought entered her mind.

 _Maybe I should_ _speak_ _to Damon today..._

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you all enjoyed! I certainly did, playing with your emotions and all...

It was all a dream! A dream in Elena's mind.

What are your thoughts? I can't wait to hear them... I didn't expect this to be out so quick but whatever! I'm dying to hear what you think!


End file.
